1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a palm mechanism for a robot hand that is capable of accurately catching flying objects and the like at high speeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional palm mechanisms for robot hands have, in the case of a palm mechanism composed of a total of five fingers, for example, a structure in which four of the fingers are fixed in a row on one side of the external periphery of the palm, and the remaining finger is fixed in a location that is 180° on the opposite side of the palm with respect to these four fingers. Most of these palm mechanisms simultaneously bend each of the four fingers positioned on one side of the palm and the one finger positioned on the other side of the palm, and catch objects, pick objects, or perform other simple actions at a speed approximately equivalent to that of a human.